


A Walk In The Woods

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Allergies, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Connor's not really the outdoors type.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raptor_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor_moon/gifts).



> Written for raptor_moon who gave the prompt “allergic”. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Connor sneezed. Then he sneezed again and rubbed his nose vigorously with a tissue. He'd _told_ them he had allergies, but did anybody listen? Of course not. He didn’t understand why he had to go out with Ryan anyway, surely that was Stephen's job. Connor's expertise lay in very different areas – ones that had wireless and chocolate biscuits and cups of tea.

“Connor, keep up!” Ryan shouted. If the military captain didn't provoke such conflicting feelings in him, Connor might be tempted to give him the finger. As it was he finished the quick notes he'd been typing up on his laptop (the battery was nearly dead anyway) and shuffled after the other man, trying to keep his sneezing to a quiet roar.

Ryan was perched on the side of the hill, kneeling down with an intent look on his face, his gun hung loosely in front of him. Connor gulped and definitely did not think about how heroic the other man looked.

Ryan looked down at him and smiled. “Nearly there. You need a hand?”

“No,” Connor said, before sneezing again and ruining the effect. Ryan came down towards him and Connor hurriedly dug out a fresh tissue and scrubbed at his face.

“Can't you take something for that?”

Connor looked anywhere but at Ryan. “Nothing seems to do any good,” he said. “It's not like I'm out in the woods that often, anyway.”

He looked up then, quickly, to find that Ryan's mouth was curved into a warm smile. He had a nice mouth.

“Looks like we're all going to be traipsing around in the woods from now on. You might want to see your GP.”

Connor nodded. Maybe Ryan was right.

There was an awkward silence then. When they had started on their trek to the second anomaly site, to meet up with the others and get back to their own time, Connor had enthusiastically been telling Ryan all about the time they'd found themselves in. Ryan had seemed to be listening, and asking questions in all the right places, but Connor had suddenly felt flustered, having the other man's sole attention, and lapsed into an awkward silence. And then the sneezing had started, and he hadn’t really been _able_ to talk much.

“Why don't we take a break?” Ryan suggested. “You look like you could do with one.”

Connor wanted to feel insulted, but the truth was he could feel a headache developing right in the middle of his forehead and if he didn't know better he was starting to come down with a fever. No human had walked through these trees before (except probably Helen Cutter, but he didn’t want to think about that) so who knew what deadly pathogens the spores of the surrounding flowers might contain.

His brow furrowed as he thought about all the contaminants he could be breathing in, before he shook his head and took a grateful swig of the water Ryan handed to him.

Ryan patted the grass next to him and Connor sat down where indicated. Their silence now was more comfortable, as they listened to the sounds of the different creatures in their home, undisturbed by human progress. Connor tried to make out the different ones, but it was a lot harder than he'd imagined so he gave up and lay back against the incline of the hill. His allergies always made him feel tired but he knew he shouldn't let his eyes slide closed, no matter how much they wanted to.

“It's okay, Connor,” Ryan whispered, “I'll keep an eye on you.”

Connor let his eyes fully close then so he only felt what he thought was Ryan tracing a finger along his cheek. But he didn’t mind. Nor did he mind when he felt Ryan's body settle in next to his, and though he was sure Ryan wouldn't be totally relaxed until they were back home, it did make him feel better, to have the other man so close.

Just as his mind was finally winding down, he felt a cold press of lips against his hot forehead and he smiled. Maybe a day out in the woods wasn't so bad after all. Especially when you got to take something special home with you.

And then he sneezed.


End file.
